


Mr Tomlinson

by larrylovespenis



Series: Homos in the Street [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottomlouis, F/M, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Topharry, poshharry, poshlouis, writerlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry, we are both married, Christian and we live in a town where being a homo is despicable. This is so terribly wrong."</p><p>"If this is so wrong, then I hope every wrong I am faced with feels as good as you."</p><p>Where Harry and Louis are both married in the early 1800's but can't help but be attracted to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to my 'Homos in the Street' series.

Its been a month. One whole month since Harry has seen or spoken with Louis. Not a letter or a telegram has been sent between them. Harry stares at his reflection in the mirror. His hair has grown considerably longer, his wife says it's desperate for a trim. His wife is another one of his problems.

The woman is driving him mad. The intimate moments between them can't stimulate him anymore. Unless, of course Louis is running through his mind. 

In all honesty, when is Louis not running through Harry's mind. The shorter man has left a permanent imprint. His wife's brown eyes have suddenly been pictured as a bright blue. Her dark red hair is seen as a light dusty brown.

His wife's voice startles him. "Yes dear?" He answers Annalise.

"Mr Tomlinson is down stairs. He is here for you," she says. Harry's eyes widen before he pulls his bottom lip between his lip. "Oh?" 

Annalise moves over to him, placing her dainty hands on Harry's shoulders. Rubbing them softly. "Hm, said he came to discuss some ideas for his new book. He needs some support from his biggest admirer," she winks playfully and Harry swallows before laughing airily. 

"Right, well I shall go talk to him," Harry kisses Annalise's cheek quickly before trotting down the dark brown staircase. 

Harry's breathing quickens as he sees Louis sitting down at the dining table. A white shirt is covering his top half and a nice pair of fitting brown pants cover the bottom half. Harry's eyes scan the beautiful man again before he speaks up.

"Mr Tomlinson." His voice his breathless. Louis snaps awake. He scoots the chair back loudly before he stands.

"Mr Styles." He replies back, a small shy smile is placed on his shaven face. Harry realises that Louis so much more tan than him. Which is rare especially in England.

"How are you this fine day?" Harry asks quietly moving over to Louis cautiously. Louis stares up at Harry as if he is in some sort of trance before answering.

"Quite well, thank you. I-um came here to ask for your assistance." Louis says and Harry nods, intrigued.

"I have been informed. I am willing to help, Mr Tomlinson." Harry gives him a charming smile. Louis smiles back. Though it's small.

"We could brainstorm...in my office, if you would like." Harry offers with hopeful eyes.

"Sure."

*  
Harry enters his office Louis trailing behind. Louis closes the door and locks it. He tries to keep his smirk hidden but it's hard as he watches Harry shuffle around his office nervously. 

"Have you thought of any ideas? F-For your book, I mean..." Harry tries to start a conversation but loses his train of thought when he sees Louis bending down to open a small cabinet. 

"I haven't. That's why I am here, Mr Styles."  Louis pours a glass of rich, red wine. Louis faces Harry dead on as he takes a sip of the wine. He closes his eyes, a relaxed, lazy smirk plays on his mouth.

Harry tries to swallow his arousal.

"Delcious." Louis whispers loud enogh for Harry to hear. His pink tongue swipes over his lips picking up small drops of forgotten wine.

The red pigment of the wine stains Louis' lips. Harry clears his throat. 

"I am...flattered that you have entrusted me enough to think of some ideas for your book." Harry says shakily as Louis strolls over to him. Louis takes another sip, then places the cup against Harry's mouth.

"Drinking helps bring out the best of me- of my writing, excuse me." Louis mutters. 

Harry allows the alcohol to slip down his throat and enter his system. The wine is wonderful, sweet but not too much. Harry grips the glass in his larger hand before he drinks again. Louis' bright eyes follow his movements. His eyes are hooded. "Good choice." Harry says referring to the wine.

Louis grins before taking the glass back and downing the rest. Harry bites his lip as he sees Louis filling the glass up again. Harry lets his lips curve into a flirty smile.

*  
Half an hour goes by. Both men are sitting at Harry's desk. Only about three ideas have been written down. Five glasses of wine have been shared between them.

"Do you intend on using any of these three wonderful ideas?" Harry asks and Louis giggles. He hums before tracing a finger over the rim of the glass. "I don't know yet, Mr-Mr Harry Styles." Harry stares at Louis while he finishes the sixth glass. 

"What are you staring at?" Louis asks instantly. "You." Is Harry's answer. Louis smirks before leaning into Harry.

"Oh yeah?" he raises an eyebrow, "how come?"  
"Mhm, because you're pretty...so pretty." Louis barks out a laugh. "Already told you I can't be pretty." Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"You remember that?" Harry asks seriously. Louis scoffs before chuckling. 

"How could I forget?" He asks rhetorically. Harry gulps before he speaks nervously. "H-How did you...find that?" He stutters. 

Louis turns to him with a sly smile. Louis faces Harry. His lips only millimetres away from Harry's. "Why don't you tell me." 

Harry groans deeply before he surges forward and presses his lips to Louis'. Louis gasps into his mouth when Harry pulls Louis by his waist and brings him impossibly closer. Harry's tongues forces it's way through Louis' lips and explores the warm area. They kiss messily. Louis' hips rut against Harry's crotch and he moans. 

Louis moves down to Harry's neck where he presses bruising kisses to the pale flesh. His hand comes to rest over Harry's growing erection. Harry sighs heavily when he sees Louis sink to his knees. Louis blinks up at him as if he's asking for permission. Harry nods regardless. Louis smirks before lazily nuzzingling Harry's crotch. Louis lets his tongue soak the navy blue pants before trying to unbutton them.

Harry can't help let out a small laugh when he sees Louis huff as he struggles with the buttons. 

Once the pants are unbuttoned, Louis works quickly to get Harry's penis out of his briefs. Louis' mouth drops when he's face to face with Harry's cock. It's exactly as he remembers it. 

Long, thick and with a pulsing tip. "You can do it baby." Harry says encouragingly. Louis gulps before taking the tip into his mouth without a second thought.

Harry bites his lips to quieten down his moans. God he hopes the door is fucking locked.

Louis' mouth takes Harry down further. Harry notices Louis struggling with taking him all the way. "U-Use your hand for the rest." Harry instructs and Louis instantly grips Harry's girth. He looks up (with Harry's cock still in his mouth) as if to ask if he's doing it right.

Harry barely gets to nod when he suddenly feels Louis start bob his hot little mouth. He quickens his pace and Harry has to grip his desk to give himself some sort of support. Louis chokes a bit and Harry's eyes snap open. But there's no need to worry because Louis' back on his cock. 

Harry knows he's close so he quickly pulls Louis off his dick then plunges his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis moans as he feels Harry massaging his mouth. 

Harry hums in approval when he releases Louis. "Take like me," is all he says. Louis flushes before Harry's hands are back on him, and rightfully so.

Harry removes Louis' shirt and then his pants. "You too," Louis interrupts Harry. Harry rolls his eyes before giving Louis a smile. He takes off his own shirt. Louis' eyes dart to Harry's chest. The same black image that he remembers is there as well. He decides to take a better look.

Louis goes back to his kneeling posisiton and kisses Harry's chest. Louis licks over Harry's nipples and then he looks up to Harry with an amused expression.

Harry chuckles. "Wish I had four dicks instead of four nipples." Louis giggles pressing a final kiss to Harry's chest.

Harry stands and wraps one arm around Louis' waist. He then drops to his knees infront of Louis' glorious bum.

Harry then takes both of his hands and spreads Louis' cheeks. Harry can't help but gasp. He remembers how Louis was faintly hairy down there; now there is no hair to be seen at all.

"Jesus Christ." Harry swears and Louis just whines. "Did you fucking shave?" Louis turns his head around to look at Harry. Louis gives him a shy smile and Harry shakes his head before lightly smacking Louis' bum. 

"Aren't you a naughty boy?" 

"Harry..." Louis whimpers, embarrassed. Harry doesn't acknowledge him. Harry takes on last glance before swiping his tongue across the hairless area. Louis gaps as Harry continues.

Harry brings Louis' arse closer to his tongue, fitting it through the tight rim. Louis is mewling at the slightly familiar feeling.

Harry keeps pleasuring Louis until he feels his own cock leaking. Harry stands brings Louis back against his chest then presses a finger into him. Louis lets out a loud moan as Harry fingers him. Harry adds another two fingers and Louis throws his head back onto Harry's shoulder.

"Faster Harry, p-please." Harry bites Louis' neck.

"I told you last time, don't be greedy." Louis shuts up but keeps whining. "M'sorry..." He whimpers.

Harry takes his fingers out then spits all over them. He rubs the spit onto his cock. "Want my cock, Lou?"

Harry asks and Louis nods. "You'll have to do better than that Louis." Harry says sternly.

Louis lets out a breath before he speaks. "Please Harry." Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes. "Come on," Harry urges, "beg for my cock Louis."

Louis stares deep into Harry's eyes. "Harry I- please I want your cock, I need you to fuck me like you did before. I don't care if it hurts just want your cock in me, please I nee-" Louis doesn't get to finish before Harry's cock slips into Louis' tight hole.

Harry grunts as he thrusts into Louis. Louis lets out sexy noises that encourage Harry to go faster, harder and deeper. Louis keeps begging. Harry sucks a deep bruise onto Louis' tan neck as he fucks him quickly.

"God! There Harry, please there!" Louis screams and Harry prays that his wife doesn't hear. Harry keeps fucking to Louis' prostate.

Harry slips out of Louis but then makes Louis jump into his arms so he's facing him. Harry kisses Louis roughly as he keeps pounding into his sweet, sweet arse. 

"Come for me, Lou baby. Come for me." Harry speaks into Louis' mouth. "So-so close Harry please..." Harry sees small tears escape the corner of Louis' eyes. Harry goes his hardest and he can feels Louis' cock spurt hotly against his stomach. Louis collapses in Harry's arms.

With a few more thrusts Harry comes deep inside Louis with a low growl. Harry keeps Louis in his arms until both of them aren't breathing as hard.

Louis finally looks at Harry. Harry sighs before letting Louis stand on his own. Louis bites his lip as he grabs his clothes. He slips on his briefs and pants before turning back towards Harry.

"Is this where we're leaving it again?" Louis asks. His voice is soft and vulnerable. 

Harry frowns. "What do you mean?" 

Louis pops on his shirt before answering. "I mean, after this are you going to ignore me again?" Harry huffs before shaking his head.

"I didn't ignore you Louis. I didn't think you have wanted to talk with me." Harry replies and Louis furrows his eyebrows.

"But-but I told you I didn't regret it." murmurs Louis.

Harry's eyes soften at the tone of Louis' voice. Harry goes over and cups Louis' face. "I'm glad you don't regret it. I don't want what ever we have to disappear. I want to see you more often. I care for you Louis." Harry says sincerely. Louis smiles softly, leaning into Harry's hands.

"I care for you too, surprisingly. I had missed you." Louis' voice is hushed at the end. Harry pecks Louis' lips. 

Harry walks Louis over to house, giving him a firm handshake that expressed so many hidden words. 

"I'll see you again, Mr Tomlinson." Harry says with fond eyes.

Louis blushes. "I look forward to it, Mr Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Xx


End file.
